


Homework

by Instantwaffles



Series: MariChat May! [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is super smart, F/M, Homework, Poor Marinette, math homework is the worst, this is how i feel when i have to do math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instantwaffles/pseuds/Instantwaffles
Summary: Day three of MariChat May! (Very late) Marinette is bad at staying awake at school but Chat is willing to help with homework.





	Homework

Day three: Homework

Marinette gave up. Chat Noir took over her balcony. Whatever. She had work to do anyway.

She pulled out her textbook and some blank paper to start on her math homework.

_'Okay... question one...'_

Fifteen minutes later and Marinette was still starring at the same daunting question. She let out a frustrated groan and pushed herself back from her desk, the wheels of the rolling chair sliding easily over the floor. She sighed and looked up through her skylight. Chat was lounging on her plastic chair with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.

Marinette snarled and rolled back to her desk. Skipping problem one, she continued her math homework. Another fifteen minutes and Marinette felt like crying. She leaned forward and banged her head on her desk.

"Why *bang* is *bang* math *bang* so *bang* HARD!"

A small tap caused her to pause her ministrations and look up at she skylight again. Chat Noir was smiling and pointing at the locked latch on the skylight. Marinette shook her head and Chat frowned. He pointed at the latch again and gave her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Chat smiled widely and nodded.

Marinette watched as Chat stood back up and disappeared from view. Assuming he must have given up, she resumed stressing over her homework. A jingling sound caught her attention and her head shot back towards the skylight. Chat Noir was perched on her bed, grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Hi there, princess"

"How in the world did you get in?" Marinette groaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

Chat blinked at her innocently and showed her a small silver key. Marinette sighed. It was the key that her parents had insisted that she needed to have on her balcony, in case she locked herself outside.

"So what are you working on?" Chat asked, his grin stretching impossibly wide.

"Math homework. And I really need to get it done without distractions."

"I'm a distraction?" Chat pouted childishly.

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. Chat hovered over she shoulder, realizing that it was the same work he had finished in class earlier that day.

"Are you having trouble with it?" He asked.

"I kind of fell asleep when the teacher was going over it..." Marinette replied as she scratched out the wrong answer for what felt like the fiftieth time that night.

"Here," Chat pulled the pencil from her hand and leaned over her, "I'll show you."

Marinette watched and listened as Chat explained the problem in a simple manner. By the time he was done with the first problem, she had a grasp on the process.

"Oh... okay. I think I get it now."

"Okay. Good. You want to try one?" Chat handed her the pencil.

Marinette started on the second problem. Every once in a while she would get stuck and Chat would nudge her in the right direction. An hour and 25 math problems later, Marinette's homework was finished.

"Alright! We did it." Chat cheered, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah. You know, you're a pretty good techer."

"Oh yeah? Do I get a reward for my lessons?" Chat asked with a grin.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll have cookies for you." Marinette said, laughing when Chat's face lit up.

"Really!?" Chat bounced up and down excitedly, "Thank you!"

"Thank you, Chat."

Chat grinned wider and gave Marinette a quick hug before clamoring up the stairs to the skylight.

"Goodnight, princess! See you tomorrow!" He winked, giving her a two fingered salute and disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late. Oh well. What is life?


End file.
